El misterio del barco hundido
by Hikaru Tome
Summary: A Dick Tim se le presenta en sueños un extraño barco, esta dispuesto a averiguar que le paso a ese barco, pero cuanto más se acerque al caso más va a acercarse a su verdadero pasado.


En una ciudad llamada Serting había un superhéroe y, como todos los superhéroes salvaba vidas.

Pero un día ocurrió una tragedia terrible. Un barco empezó a perder gasóleo, tenía un montón de personas y si fuera poco transportaba un depósito pequeño de petróleo, no sé cómo el petróleo con gasóleo empezó echar humo y poco después empezó a arder.

Este superhéroe, estaba ocupado luchando contra Micaly el peor de sus enemigos.

Cuando llegó ya había mucha gente muerta, pero logro salvar a un bebé de más o menos dos meses de edad.

El bebé llevaba un conejito, sujetado muy fuerte. Sabía lo que estaba pasando mejor que nadie, sabía lo que le había pasado a sus padres, lo sabía. En ese momento el bebé comenzó a llorar. El superhéroe que lo tenía en el coló lo decidió adoptar.

Pero antes de adoptarlo sabía que lo que había visto le traería muchos problemas, así que espero a que se durmiese para borrarle la memoria.

Después de esto la primera vez que despertó le pareció como si fuera la primera vez que veía el mundo.

-Bueno tenemos que buscarte un nombre –dijo el superhéroe que se llamaba en ese mismo momento Jerry Mont.

El bebé lo miró con sus intensos ojos azules sin entenderlo.

-¿Te gusta Tommy?-dijo Jerry

El bebé siguió mirándolo fijamente, no dijo nada.

-Vale, ¿Timmy?

Nada.

-¿Rig?

Nada.

De repente sonó el reloj: Tim, Tom.

El bebé empezó a reírse.

-¿Te gusta Tom?

Nada.

-¿El Tim del reloj? –dijo finalmente.

El bebé empezó a reírse.

-Vale, ya tienes nombre Tim Mont –dijo Jerry al ver feliz al pequeño.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar. Te dejo en la cunita y no te muevas hasta que papá venga –le ordenó.

Jerry se fue a la guarida y se puso su traje de superhéroe.

El superhéroe se llamaba "Invencible".

Tim se quedó en la cuna pensando. Todo aquello le parecía raro, pero con el tiempo acabó olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado mientras era un bebé o casi todo.

Tim ya tiene 6 años, tiene un pelo negro de un color muy intenso, no es el tipo de niño que come bien, era el niño que peor comía de la ciudad. Tomaba siempre la cuarta parte del plato que le ponía su padre para comer y del postre un bocadito pequeñito. Además Tim se movía mucho y podéis apostar que si un día Tim llegaba hasta la mitad del plato, aún derrochaba más energía. Pero lo más raro de Tim era que no se le notaba que pesaba 14 kilos, más bien parecía que pesaba 30 kilos. Tim tenía muchos problemas en el colegio. Su padre era más o menos rico, no el más rico del país, pero estaba bien. Lo peor del colegio para Tim era aguantar a Leo Nerie porque su padre era el actor más importante del continente.

Para él no era todo normal, siempre que paseaba con su padre por la calle veía que todo el mundo los miraba como si fuese algo raro o al menos a él le parecía.

Pero lo que ocurrió un día por la noche en un sueño, le hizo ponerse a llorar.

Trataba de un barco que se hundía en el agua y dentro del barco se moría muchísima gente, y sentía como si algo de él, alguna parte se hundiera con el barco.

Se despertó sudoroso, había tenido su peor pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Papá ¿Sabes algo de algún barco hundido donde murieron muchas personas?

-Tim, no sé nada –dijo mintiéndole -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque he tenido una pesadilla horrible sobre eso.

-Tim, relájate, con Invencible por las calles de Serting, no tienes nada que temer.-dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Tienes razón papá, gracias.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre y se fue.

-Papá tiene razón, con Invencible protegiendo la ciudad no hay nada que temer.

Miró por la ventana que tenía más cerca.

-Pero ¿Y si el accidente hubiese ocurrido de verdad? ¿Por qué solo yo lo he soñado? No me acuerdo de haber estado escuchando algo sobre ese tema. Le preguntaré al profesor de geometría, él suele saber más sobre lo que pasa en Serting.

Se fue a su cuarto y se acercó a la ventana.

-Um… si el barco existiese, ¿También habría muerto toda esa gente? A lo mejor solo es un sueño o si existe una coincidencia… supongo.

De repente Jerry entró en la habitación.

-Papá, te he dicho que llames a la puerta, por favor intenta respetar mi intimidad.

-Vale lo intentaré.

-Papá ¿Y si por casualidad existiese esa posibilidad del barco hundido?

-Tim, por favor ya te he dicho que es imposible que es imposible que ese sueño fuese verdad- dijo mintiendo otra vez.

-Pero papá…

-Tim ya te lo he dicho ¡No hay nada más de que hablar!

-Sí, he sacado un 8,5 en conocimiento del medio.

-Genial, gracias por haberte esforzado tanto en las partes de las plantas que tanto te costaba.

-Por cierto, papá ¿por qué ocurren los accidentes?- le preguntó.

-Porque tienen que suceder –dijo.

-Papá ¿puedo salir al jardín? –le dijo Tim.

-No.

-¿Puedo jugar a la consola?

-No.

-¿Puedo ver la tele?

-No.

-Pero papá…

-Nada de peros tengo que hacer algo importante, ponte a hacer lengua.

-Jo.

Jerry se fue en ese momento.

-Siempre igual.-dijo en voz baja.

Se tumbó en la cama y se preguntaba lo raro que había sido el sueño que había tenido.

-Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? -Se preguntaba- lo máximo que puedo hacer es buscar información.

-Después de un rato de pensar tanto se cansó.

-Ya es hora de que supere lo máximo –dijo.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras silenciosamente y salió al jardín.

-Ahora, el plan B- dijo- ir a la biblioteca.

Se situó sigilosamente en el portal. Lo abrió y salió fuera lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Uf! Menos mal, no me han visto.

Salió como una flecha en dirección norte.

Después giró a la izquierda y finalmente otra vez a la derecha.

-Llegue ¡Qué bien!- dijo.

Entró y le preguntó a la bibliotecaria.

-Señora Rimel podría decirme si hay un periódico de Serting que muestre algún incidente de barco muy grave.

-Sí pequeño Tim, busca en el ordenador que ves allí, seguro que aparece.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

-Se situó enfrente del ordenador y empezó a teclear lo que buscaba.

-Aquí está y ocurrió un día antes de que naciese, ¡Qué raro!

-¿Por qué justamente un día antes de mi cumpleaños?

Después de una pausa se formuló otra pregunta.

-¿Pero quién y por qué hizo esto? Aquí pone que fue una fuga, pero en un barco lleno de inspecciones ¿Cómo pudo aparecer esa fuga? La única explicación que veo es que alguien tuvo que hacerlo, pero ¿Quién?

Tras una pausa muy larga le preguntó a la señora Rimel:

-Señora Rimel ¿Puedo imprimir lo que he encontrado?

-Sí, ¿Para qué es?

-Para un trabajo del cole. –dijo mintiéndole.

Cogió dos folios, uno para fotocopiar lo que había leído y otro para hacer una copia para dársela a su padre.

-Papá tendría que saber esto, pero si lo sabe ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho? ¿Y quién hundiría un barco en un día festivo y en Navidad?

Se fue a casa y cuando llego su padre lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Tim ¿Qué has ido a hacer ahí fuera?

-Papá he ido a la biblioteca y adivina qué he encontrado.

Hizo una pausa.

-He encontrado lo que estaba buscando, lo del barco- dijo.

-Ah ¿Si? – dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, pero tenías que saberlo porque fue en un día festivo y antes de mi cumpleaños.

-Tim, para empezar el 7 de Diciembre no es un festivo y lo segundo el 8 de Diciembre día de tú cumpleaños, es un día muy importante para Serting.

-Papá ¿Por qué me llamaste Tim?

-Porque te gustaba el sonido del reloj.

-Y ¿Por qué cuando lo escribiste me pusiste un nombre delante? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me parecía un nombre muy corto. Por eso te llamé Dick Tim.

-Y ¿Por qué Dick?

-Porque le seguía el juego al nombre que le gustó.

-¿Cómo que le seguía el juego?

-Tim del timbre o del reloj. Dick de Dig que es lo que hace el teléfono cuando suena Dig Dig.

-Pero escribiste Dick, no Dig.

-Ya sonaba mejor Dick que Dig.

-Pero ¿Sabías lo del barco?

-Creo que no me acordaba, estaba demasiado contento para enterarme –dice Jerry abrazando a Tim.

-Ya papá, tú mismo has dicho que no teníamos nada que temer con Invencible. Entonces ¿Por qué murió toda esa gente?

-Estaría ocupado.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-No tengo ni idea Dick.

-Esto… a ti te pasa algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque me acabas de llamar Dick y solo cuando te pasa algo me llamas Dick en vez de Tim.

-No pasa nada importante.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí tan seguro como el mar es salado.

-Me voy a mi cuarto a leer un poco.

- Vale, ¿Qué tal vez en lengua, en leer?

-Bien, me cuesta un poco, pero voy bastante bien según la profe de Lengua.

-Vale, a practicar.

-'Yes'- dijo Tim en ese momento.


End file.
